


《疾风》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 曾经的肆意作恶和纸醉金迷，Loki愿意付出一切来爬回去。





	《疾风》chapter（2）

Loki逃亡了很长一段时间。他向来是今朝有酒今朝醉的活法，手里的存款根本不够付任务失败的违约金，只能血债血偿。

Bucky掩护着他逃了出来，Loki在缓过来后就和他分道扬镳了，没必要再拖累一个人来陪葬。Omega躲在运输车厢后一直到了德克萨斯州，偷了几辆黑车倒卖后便躲在小旅馆里养伤。

“老板，来杯酒。”债主折磨人的手法实在阴毒，Loki被拔了四个指甲，身上暗伤新伤层层叠叠，用的刑具让创口极难愈合，“今天有动静没？” “从加州那边来了赌徒，赢了大半夜了。”

“行，我又能捞一笔了。”Omega摸着杯沿慢吞吞地喝完了酒，戴上手套离开了酒馆。Bucky在服役之前是个高明的赌徒，Loki连蒙带骗地从他那儿学到了不少招数，也确信这家伙离开他反而能活得更好。

Thor只花了2个月的时间就找到了Loki。他负债累累，变卖了所有的资产才还清债务，但一切还没有那么简单。Thor在这个行业中已经臭名昭著，没有人会再相信他的能力。

他永无翻身之日了，但绝不会甘心独自一人坠入地狱。

“再给我十分钟，please......”Loki浑身都浸入冰窖般发冷，Thor恨他入骨，绝对会不惜一切代价追杀到天涯海角，“我需要这笔钱。”

“给你六分钟，我知道你不用这么久。”鬼魅般高大的身影靠近在Omega的背后，Loki想起他第一次见到Thor的时候，alpha并没有看见他，脱下淌着海水的潜水服走上沙滩，连睫毛都盛着最艳烈的阳光，“你总是聪明过头，Loki。”

而现在，只剩沙砾之下最深暗的阴影。

Loki乖觉地点了点头，Thor在赌场的安保注意到他之前又消失了，但那双阴郁狠厉的蓝眼睛始终在某一个角落紧盯着他。

Omega出牌的手始终平稳，阴谋家唇边捉摸不透的笑仿佛永远胜券在握，服务生端着酒盘和他擦肩而过时，就在交错的那一刹那，偌大的赌桌旁只剩空无一人的高背椅。

Thor霍然起身，嘴角咧开一个近乎暴怒的冷笑。

慌不择路的偷车贼被纸箱绊了一下，“咣当”一下跌倒在了铁皮垃圾桶旁。Loki捂着伤口开裂的小腹继续奔逃，却在下一秒被一股巨力掼到了暗巷的石墙上。

“唔！咳咳......”Omega觉得自己的脊椎可能被挫伤了，他受伤的手被Thor踩住，碾进尘土，“我只有一条命能还你了，Thor。”

“你的命还抵不上我被葬送的人生，混账！”Thor攥着Loki的衣领将他拎了起来，Loki痛哼着蜷缩起了身体，而他并没有注意到这个坚韧狡猾的Omega已经被刑罚和折磨拖垮了，“还是你依旧觉得我会对你心软，嗯？！”

落魄的富商将所有的怨气和愤怒都凝聚在了那一拳上，Loki脆弱的小腹一阵剧痛，头晕眼花地吐出了一口血沫。

“你不会杀了我，Thor......你不会。”Omega用手背蹭过嘴角，他脱下了脏污的手套，露出狰狞可怖的伤口，“因为只有我，会在这泥泞和地狱中陪你。”

“这都是你自找的。” “你也是我自找的，Thor。”

Loki在发抖，也许他是哪里流血了，这个小骗子本来就恨怕疼。Thor能看出Omega眼里还没绷断的最后一根弦，那些刑罚快要摧毁他了，只差alpha的最后一根稻草。

“......凭什么是我，Loki？”但Thor没有毁了他，alpha压低了嗓音，确是近乎委屈的呢喃，“你闯进了我的公寓，我的生活，然后把我害得一败涂地.....你凭什么这么对我？”

“这就是我，Thor，你无法让以此为生的毒蛇收起獠牙。”Loki颓然地把脸埋进了手掌，Thor把他逼到了墙角，却连自己都无比绝望，“我有办法能让你赚到本钱，我保证......”

“和你一起偷车？我还不想被FBI盯上。”

“听着，如果我的团队要摸通你手上积攒的关系网，得耗费好几年时间。”Loki连牙齿都在打颤，但他还是说了下去，“现在你是我回归团队的免死金牌，而他们能保证你完全不会脏了手。”

Thor审视犹疑的目光像刀刃一般，从Loki的骨血上一寸寸地剃下去。Omega力竭地闭上眼睛，胸膛因为缺氧而剧烈起伏，他已经没有再多的力气巧舌如簧了。

“证明给我看你不是又再骗我，Loki。”

“你可以把我剩下的都拿去。”高傲的Omega低下了头，屈辱颤抖的声线几乎落进了尘埃，“我剩下的六个指甲，或者标记我。”

他不能这么浑浑噩噩地活下去，当个流窜各地的亡命匪盗，浑浑噩噩地饥一顿饱一顿，偶尔接到Bucky为了确认他存活的联系。

曾经的肆意作恶和纸醉金迷，Loki愿意付出一切来爬回去。

“指甲还是好好养着吧，”Thor毫不怜惜地捏住了Loki的后颈，这个阴谋家能对自己多狠他都不意外，alpha恨不得能顺理成章地把小骗子捆在身边，“我可不喜欢我的藏品不漂亮。”

Omega被捏得呜咽了一声，半张的唇随即刺痛着被咬住了。Thor的目的性很强，撬开了Loki的牙关攻城略地，手掌顺着腰线挤进了裤子里，大肆地蹂躏着Omega挺翘的臀肉。

“别在这儿......嗯！”Loki完全无法进入状态，城市里的暗巷并不隐蔽，随时会有醉汉或流浪者撞破这场性事。而Thor已经打定了主意羞辱他，用手掌的虎口卡着Loki的嘴角，让他无法闭合地留下唾液。

“帮我口，就在这儿。”

alpha眼里已经没有Loki熟悉的一丝温情了，是Omega自己把他们最后的关系都变成了一场交易，Thor没必要再自作多情。

Loki的裤子被褪到了膝盖上，他可能风寒了，脑子沉甸甸地发昏。Omega反应过来的时候，已经被alpha按着后脑勺半跪在地上吞吐着他的性器。

“咕嗯.....唔！嗯......”Loki的喉咙被撑得胀痛，眼角通红地被刺激出了泪水，他像个走街串巷的暗妓一般被摁在墙角，而羞辱他的alpha是2个月前还会搂着他喘息调情的人。

明明是他亲手摧毁了最后的温存，却还在奢望无尽的包容谅解。

Thor点了一根烟，火星明灭的烟灰落在了Loki的肩头和面颊上。他在做了几次深喉之后终于无法忍受地干呕了出来，把啤酒和面包都吐在了Thor的皮鞋上。

“你只要服软告诉我你错了，而不是他妈的和我谈条件，我就放过你。”Loki的面色苍白得可怕，Thor把他背对着自己压在了冷硬潮湿的墙上，拽着他汗湿的黑发低吼，“你撑不下去的，我给你最后一次机会。”

我求你，放过你自己。

Loki青紫的薄唇动了动，终究还是沙哑地憋出了一句“休想”。Thor低头抵着他的肩膀惨笑了一声，连心口最后一丝血肉模糊的怜悯都彻底麻木。

你不能指望来自地狱的恶犬向上帝乞怜。

Omega在alpha强硬粗暴地肏进来时就凄厉地呜咽了起来，Loki浑身的肌肉都紧绷得像要撕裂自己一般。他觉得自己被一柄生锈的钝斧活活劈开了，而事实是自己的身体早就适应了Thor，连血都没有流。

只是疼，无尽无边的疼。

这是Thor单方面掌控的刑罚，只要他用犬齿勾破了Loki的腺体，Omega便能很快从这场性事中感到快感，但他没有。Loki的痛呼像沙砾般嘶哑虚浮，他几次主动地将后颈凑到Thor的唇边，都被残忍地忽视了。

“还不是现在，Loki，我知道你有多顽劣。”Thor将Omega被折磨得惨不忍睹的左手捏在了掌心，Loki的手原本很漂亮，他仍旧止不住地庆幸这些伤口还能复原，“我要你以后哪怕动了一丝一毫背叛我的心思，都会被牵连神经最深处的战栗和恐惧。”

我只能让你怕我，Loki。

“哈啊.......嗯！呃啊......”他们像野犬那样在深巷中交媾，被猫弄翻的易拉罐吓得Loki在Thor的怀里一缩，警惕的绿眼睛却又被新一轮的顶弄撞得涣散。Omega的甬道在分泌自我保护的体液，Thor感觉到Loki喘息中的痛意渐渐减弱，终于低头咬破了他的腺体。

alpha咬得很重，舌尖很快尝到了铁锈味。Loki尖锐地呜咽了一声，弓着背抓破了Thor的手臂。大脑皮层和生殖腔一起随着荷尔蒙兴奋了起来，Thor明显得感觉到一直抗拒自己的肉壁开始柔软地包裹着自己，仿佛无论自己怎么深入都抵达不到终点。

Loki不可抑制地呻吟出了声，那些让他羞耻戒备的外界因素都被大脑自动摒弃了。Omega在alpha将他翻过来时主动地用双腿缠住了他的腰，Thor用手掌垫着Loki不管不顾磕在墙上的后脑勺，免得他把自己弄晕过去。

Thor把自己的Omega折磨得太过了，人在精神极度脆弱紧张的情况下会发低烧，而他又在这个时候标记了Loki.....混沌的Omega现在只剩本能。

Loki随着Thor向上顶弄的频率摆动腰杆迎合，他们身量相当，Thor让他单腿站立打开身体的时候正好能肏到最深。Loki在高潮时总会叫Thor的名字，严谨矜贵的语调性感得一塌糊涂。但他现在已经认不清人了，只会湿漉漉地挂在Thor的怀里低喘，涣散的瞳孔怎么都看不清眼前的虚影。

更深露重的暗巷更加潮湿了，Thor不想让Omega在最脆弱的时候染病，用风衣裹着Loki把他带回了旅馆。

“你死了就没人来还债了，别想方设法把自己折腾死。”Thor捏着Loki的鼻尖咒骂，Omega迷迷瞪瞪地爬到他的身上求欢，手上解开皮带的动作利索得像个惯犯，“你个混.....唔.....”

Thor用皮带抽了一下Omega不安分的屁股，Loki痛得清醒了片刻，毫无预警地就一拳砸在了alpha的脸上。

旅馆的床晃动得像随时都会散架一般，Loki就算被丢进了浴缸也能有办法把Thor拖下水来一炮。Thor不知道Omega究竟有多久是清醒的，他在最糟糕混乱的情况下完成了本该珍重忠诚的标记，也许Loki本就不愿承认自己荒诞的决定。

Thor忘记自己是什么时候睡过去的了，他醒来的时候还压在Loki身上，性器甚至还埋在Omega体内。Loki的胳膊正绕过他的脖颈举着手机打字发消息，过了很久才发现Thor已经醒了。

“早。”Loki侧头亲了亲alpha胡茬泛青的面颊，视线依旧没有离开手机屏幕。Thor发誓这个小心眼的混蛋不会原谅自己昨天的霸凌，但显然把自己哄进偷车团伙才是Loki的首要任务，“想在赶航班之前吃个早餐吗？或者再折磨一下这个快散架的床板。”

Thor当然没有把时间浪费在羊角面包上，Omega被标记了的身体和他前所未有的契合。清晨零碎的阳光落在Loki高潮时紧皱的眉间，而他却避开了alpha的吻。

“你在偷车之前是做什么的？”Loki用昨天赢得的赌金租了一辆极其骚包的跑车，Thor终于知道他为什么总能把自己搞得毫无退路了，“没有人天生注定就是要当盗贼的。”

“甜品师.....我以为你已经查过了？”Loki凉凉地看了Thor一眼，他的后颈还在隐隐作痛，alpha昨晚在标记时恨不得把他的腺体咬下来，“嘶！别和我说话......我现在不方便扭头。”

“我来开车吧，”Thor摘下了Loki的墨镜戴到了自己脸上，在靠近他耳边时不轻不重地撩了一句，“希望你方便坐下来。”

Loki耳根微热地冷哼了一声，看着车窗外没再理他。等到他发现有车队前后夹击包围了跑车时，已经来不及了。

“你和谁串通了？！”Thor作为驾驶员本该最早发现异常，Loki惊怒地想要跳车，被alpha死死摁住了肩胛。alpha踩下了刹车，随即就有冰冷的枪管抵住了Loki的太阳穴。

“FBI高级探员，你被捕了，Loki·laufeyson。”

Loki难以置信地看着Thor，而alpha面色淡淡地下了车，和迎面走来的另一个高挑探员握了握手。

“Rogers探员，我的任务完成了。”


End file.
